slayer_vampire_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chosen Ones
The Chosen Ones Main Characters Adam Knight (Chosen 1) Emily Hart (Chosen 2) James Ford (Chosen 3) Chloe Haywood (Chosen 4) Luke Harrison (Chosen 5) Lauren Anderson/ Katerina Anderson (Chosen 6 and 7) ???????????(Chosen 8 / Lost Chosen) ???????????? (Chosen 9/ Dark Chosen) Guardian (Cory) Guardian (Jared) Guardian (Landra) Storyarcs Circle of the Black Thorn (Season 1) The Dead Moon Clan (Season 2) Dark Kingdom (Season 3 and 4) The Old Ones (Season 5) The Witches Caynon (Season 6) The Dopplaganglands (Season 7; first 13 episodes) The Doom Phantoms (Season 7; last 11 episodes and Season 8; first 6 episodes) The Death Busters (Season 8) Season One (2011-2012) 25 episodes total Starring Adam Knight (Chosen 1) Emily Hart (Chosen 2) James Ford (Chosen 3) Chloe Haywood (Chosen 4) Luke Harrison (Chosen 5)* Lauren Anderson/ Katerina Anderson (Chosen 6 and 7)* Guardian (Cory) Guardian (Jared) Guardian (Landra)* *credited from 109 onwards *credited from 117 onwards Season One Episodes 01-101-Pilot (September 13, 2011) 02-102-Long Nights Journey (September 20, 2011) 03-103-The House of Fortune (September 27, 2011) 04-104-A Demon's Scent (October 4, 2011) 05-105-Protect the Melody of Love (October 11, 2011) 06-106-Bloody Mary (October 18, 2011) 07-107-Secrets of The Chosen (October 25, 2011) 08-108-The Flower of Issac (November 1, 2011) 09-109-The Fifth Chosen One (Part 1) (November 8, 2011) 10-110-The Fifth Chosen One (Part 2) (November 15, 2011) 11-111-Cruising Into Danger (November 22, 2011) 12-112-The London Experience (December 6, 2011) 13-113-Fresh Blood (January 17, 2012) 14-114-Bite Me (January 24, 2012) 15-115- Aloha! Hawii (Janaury 31, 2012) 16-116-The Lost Ones (February 7, 2012) 17-117-The Reunion of The Chosen (February 14, 2012) 18-118-The Four Krystals of Power (February 21, 2012) 19-119-Garden of Evil (April 10, 2012) 20-120-Legends of the Blackthorn (April 17, 2012) 21-121-House of the Rising Guardians (April 24, 2012) 22-122-The Evil Eye (May 1, 2012) 23-123-Past Imperfect (May 8, 2012) 24-124-Destiny's Calling (Part 1) (May 15, 2012) 25-125-Destiny's Calling (Part 2) (May 15, 2012) Season Two (2012-2013) 24 episodes total Starring Adam Knight (Chosen 1) Emily Hart (Chosen 2) James Ford (Chosen 3) Chloe Haywood (Chosen 4) Luke Harrison (Chosen 5) Lauren Anderson/ Katerina Anderson (Chosen 6 and 7) Guardian (Cory) Guardian (Jared) Guardian (Landra) Season Three (2013-2014) 24 episodes total Starring Adam Knight (Chosen 1) Emily Hart (Chosen 2) James Ford (Chosen 3) Chloe Haywood (Chosen 4) Luke Harrison (Chosen 5) Lauren Anderson/ Katerina Anderson (Chosen 6 and 7) Guardian (Cory) (301 - 312) Guardian (Jared) Guardian (Landra) Mellisa (A Chosens Future Daughter?) (new regular addition) Recurring Cast Tamara (Chosen 8 / Lost Chosen) (5 episodes) Prince Diamond (1 episode) Sapphire (1 episode) Death Phantom/Wiseman (10 episodes) Rubeus (23 episodes) Emerald (2 episodes) Ayakashi Sisters; Lily (18 episodes) Katzy (18 episodes) Calaveras (17 episodes) Prizma (17 episodes) 50-301-Raiders of The Future (October 1, 2013) 51-302-Cooking With Disaster (October 8, 2013) 52-303-Dangerous Liasions (October 15, 2013) 53-304-Separating The Two (October 22, 2013) 54-305-The Halloween Party (October 29, 2013) 55-306-The Friendship of Chosen Ones (November 5, 2013) 56-307-In Search of the Silver Crystal! Mellisa's Secret (November 12, 2013) 57-308-Mall Terrors (November 19, 2013) 58-309-The Pendant For Love (November 26, 2013) 59-310-Death Strikes The Heart (December 3, 2013) 60-311-Aftermath (February 25, 2014) 'News and Spoilers;' 09/23-The Schduele for Season 3 will be divided into two blocks, the first 10 episodes will air straight through to December, and the last 14 episodes will run back to back starting in Late February. 09/27-The Casting for Chosen 8/Lost Chosen is underway, the casting sides reveals this chosen is indeed female, and that she is an mid to late 20's, making her the oldest chosen one. The Outlines describes her as very authority figure, but not in a guardian way. The role is recurring for 3 episodes so far, with the option to become a regular in season 4. 09/28- Death is coming to Chosen Ones! Its been mentioned and speculated ever since April that a major character is getting killed off. Its unclear if its a Chosen or Guaridan, but we have been told that its someone who has been on the show since the begining which rules out The Twins, Landra and Luke. 10/02-Filming and Location shoots for episode 308 is underway, and on set were Dark Kingdom phantom sisters Lily and Katzy filming a scene at a mall, and elsewhere Adam, Emily, Chloe and Mellisa were seen looking in a shop window. 10/04- Titles for 308-310 are revealed! 308 Mall Terrors, 309 The Pendant For Love and 310 Death Strikes The Heart 10/05-The Major Death has been confirmed to occur in 310 Death Strikes The Heart, and the death is now confirmed to be either Guardian Cory, Guaridan Jared, Chloe Haywood or James Ford. 10/07- It is yet to be fully confirmed, but writing for season 3 has meet with high praise, that creators tbc and tbc have decided of extending this season current storyline over two seasons, making the Dark Kingdom the villains for two seasons. However what has been speculated is that although the dark kingdom is the primary villain there are other members yet to be seen, so we may be seeing a second set of members carrying over in season 4. Season 3 and 4 will cover one year of storylines, thus allowing the writers a chance to leave graduation hanging another season. 10/09-Producers stated that they have mapped out 7 years worth of storylines, but did admit that the idea to extend season 3's storyline accross two seasons now, may have left them with perhaps extending the show beyond there 7 years plan. If were doing most likely 5 years of high school, then were leaving alot of story potenial to continue the show longer than planned. A tighter show has allowed them more freedom to explore character development and not being forced to jump the timeline to finish a year. We are not there yet, but at some point we discussed in late season 1 of the idea of time jumping a few years, this year were exploring future events, so theres a chance we may actually go there more. 04/05/2016 - Chosen Ones has been renewed for an additional three more seasons, bringing the total seasons count to 8. It is confirmed that the show will run for 3 more years and come to a close at the end of its eigth season. Pretty Solider Sailor Moon (USA Live Action) Sailor Moon (First Season) The first season of the Sailor Moon USA aired from October 1, 2005 to May 20, 2006 and adapted the Dark Kingdom arc of the Manga books. It consisted of 22 episodes. Timeline October 3, 2005 - December 14, 2005 =Season One Episodes= 01.101-Pilot 02.102-Brainwashing School of Terror 03.103-The Shrine Maiden 04.104-Cruise Blues 05.105-The Halloween Party 06.106- 07.107-The Mascaraed Party 08.108- 09.109- 10.110-I am Queen Beryl, Queen of Darkness 11.111-Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love 12.112- 13.113- 14.114- 15.115- 16.116- 17.117- 18.118- 19.119-At Last, All Five Sailor Solders are Together 20.120- 21.121- 22.122-The Return of The Princess Sailor Moon (Second Season) The second season of the Sailor Moon USA aired from September, 2006 to May, 2007 and adapted the Dark Kingdom arc of the Manga books. It consisted of 23 episodes. Usagi turns 15 in this season. Timeline December 14, 2005 - March 4, 2006 23.201-Memories Of The Past 24.202- 25.203- 25.204- 27.205-The Snow, The Mountains And of Course, a Monster, Too 28.206- 29.207- 30.208- 44.222-Destiny's Calling: Part 1 45.223-Destiny's Calling: Part 2 Sailor Moon (Third Season) The third season of the Sailor Moon USA aired from October, 2007 to May, 2008 and adapted Makaiju Arc of the Anime series. It consisted of 17 episodes. Timeline March 11, 2006 - June 9, 2006 Sailor Moon (Fourth Season) The fourth season of the Sailor Moon USA aired from October, 2008 to May, 2009 and adapted Blackmoon Clan Arc of the Manga series. It consisted of 24 episodes. Usagi turns 16 in this season. Timeline September 9, 2006 - February 26, 2007 Sailor Moon (Fifth Season) The fifth season of the Sailor Moon USA aired from October, 2009 to May, 2010 and adapted the Blackmoon Clan Arc of the Manga series. It consisted of 22 episodes. Timeline February 28, 2007 - May 22, 2007 Sailor Moon (Sixth Season) The sixth season of the Sailor Moon USA aired from October, 2010 to May, 2011 and adapted the Death Busters Arc of the Manga series. It consisted of 24 episodes. Usagi turns 17 in this season. Timeline August 22, 2007 - March 7, 2008 Sailor Moon (Seventh Season) The Seventh season of the Sailor Moon USA aired from October, 2011 to May, 2012 and adapted the Dead Moon Circus Arc of the Manga series. It consisted of 24 episodes. This was the final season of the series, as rights to Stars adaptions did not pan out, and instead of doing original storylines, the series ended. However the network granted a television movie which would wrap up storylines. Usagi is not seen turning 18 on-screen, but begins her senior year at the begining of the season. Timeline September 9, 2008 - Unknown date, 2009 Sailor Moon (The Movie) Sailor Moon the Movie aired in November, 2012 and adapted elements of Sailor Moon S Anime Movie and incorporated original elements with events set closer to Usagi's wedding. Its set 5 years after season 7. Timeline November 2, 2014 - November 17, 2014 Sailor Moon (Mini Series or formerly known as Season 8) Sailor Moon the Mini Series or formerly known as Season 8 aired from March 7, 2014 to May 30, 2014 and adapted elements of Sailor Moon Stars and incorporated original elements with only a few core elements from Stars including Sailor Cosmos, Chaos known as The Original Evil, Sailor Galaxia and The Galaxay Cauldrem. It consisted of 13 episodes. Its set shortly after season 7, and after Usagi graduates from high school, but before The Sailor Moon Movie. Timeline Summer of 2009 Note about Mini Series/Season 8/Stars *This mini series originally developed as another Sailor Moon movie, when rights to Stars finally cleared. The Network approched the cast and crew about a limited series that would focus on the Stars arc of the manga. Nobody wanted to commit to the mini series until all cast members agreed to appear. *Production on the mini series began roughly one year following the wrap-up of the movie, only two key actors were unable to commit longterm for all 13 episodes and that was Sailor Pluto and Tuexdo Mask. The later's character didn't have a huge role in the arc, and was presumbly killed at the begining of the manga and limited in Anime, so the actor was only asked to return for 3 episodes. As for Sailor Pluto, her character does not appear until the fifth episode. *Sailor Cosmos's role in Stars unlike the Anime is bigger, she appears in the final 3 episodes of the series. In the 13th episode she is revealed to be the evolved form of Sailor Moon from a far distant future, but it is unclear which future or timeline she comes from. *The entire duration of the 13-episodes plays out in a serialzed nature begining with episode eight. Sailor Moon (Pre-Sequel Series) Sailor Moon: Pre-sequel will air in late 2014. The series will be a pre-sequel series focusing on individual characters set during different periods of time. It will consist of 6 episodes. On April 29th, 2014 - It was confirmed production will start in July. However this series is not going to continue following the events of The Stars arc. Instead the series is going to be a pre-sequel series set on the Moon Kingdom era. However on May 15th, it was confirmed the mini series will not focus completely on that era, but focus on individual character stories on many characters and will only be 6 episodes long. The first two episodes focus on the moon kingdom era, the third episode focuses on Tuexdo Mask, the fourth episode focuses on the Outer Soilders, the fifth episode will focus The Inner Soilders and the sixth episode is going to focus on an episode featuring all the nine soilders, and set after Stars. Even though its labeled as a pre-sequel, the sixth and last episode is set after Stars, this episode is more a farewell to the characters, since its the last produced SM material.